Crimson Blood, Warped Minds, Vunerable Heart
by Yukari Winter
Summary: I'm tired of stories about kidnapped girls and hot vampires, aren't you? Here's a story of a not so normal girl who gets wrapped up in more than she bargained for.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

**'Ello everyone! I am totally brain dead with my Inuyasha based fanfiction, so I decided to put my energy into another type of roleplay. Vampiric. I am fairly suprised on how many fanfictions there are in this category. Well...here it goes!**

**By the way, this is just a short snappy introduction that popped into my brain mysteriously out of nowhere.**

* * *

A young girl with pale skin walked along on the streets, wind blowing her raven hair that barely reached the middle of her back. There were a few people also wandering around this time at night. In fact, she was planning to meet someone tonight, but just wasn't sure who. Stopping at the entrance to the park, she shivered. Yes, it was abnormal to meet some guy in the park late at night, but it was perfectly normal to her.

Oh yes, you see, she wasn't normal, she was a very special person. No, not special-ed, just plain special. She could tell what things really were. You know, vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, and what not. A very special gift. But that meant that she was also hunted for. Hunted for by all kinds of races. And that meant she had to know how to defend herself.

Not to worry, she certainly knew very well on how to defend herself, seriously, everyone knew how big the whole stalker issue with teens were getting. This girl was very skilled in many types of fighting. And with such a special seeing gift, it was obvious she had a special...attack and defense gift. Yup, she was a supernatural person.

Her 'oh-so-special' ability was a very secret and private mater. Normally, nobody noticed her strange-ness, and that was a good thing. You see, her abilites included illusions and strong mental deception. She was good with minds, that's why she aimed to be a phsychologist when she grew up. That was the big dream for this 13-year-old.

Thirteen! Yes, thirteen. An unlucky number, the signs of the supernatural.

We won't be needing much of those reminders, of course, because the story would be the reminder. Yes it will, it will be the story of our young lady, Ms. Loretta Straus.

* * *

**You: What! That's ALL!  
Yukari: Yup. And I also have someone who will help out with the story.  
You: Who cares about that, I want to see action, now!  
Yukari: Well I'm planning it...  
You: But I want it NOW!  
Yukari: You know, you sort of remind me of Charlie and Chocolate Factory...  
You: Oh yeah, that rich spoiled brat who- hey! That's mean!  
Yukari: I know. Anyhoo, I think the rest of the story will be out in a few days...if I get reviews.  
You: You're forcing me to review!  
Yukari: It's a suggestion. It just so happens that I'll update if someone comments.  
You: That's using force.  
Yukari: You don't HAVE to!  
You: But I want the story!  
Yukari: OH! You remind me of superman, the whole newspaper editor person.  
You: Smallville or the movie?  
Yukari: Well...I'm not sure. Haven't watched movies yet.  
You: So smallville?  
Yukari: Smallville and Justice League.  
You: I think you spelt league wrong.  
Yukari: You did too! Well sorry dears, I have to go off and chat with Mizuki.  
You: Who's Mizuki!  
Yukari: An awesome friend of mine who's posting the next chapter!  
You: Oh...  
****Yukari: Toodles!  
You: . What a gay goodbye  
Yukari: Stop being an arse and just go away  
You: Fine. I might considering the whole commeing/reviewing thing  
Yukari: Very wise of you.****  
**


	2. Promising Agreement

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Ho everyone! This is Mizuki as the author for today. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Loretta had taken a seat on a bench, which happened to be under the protective leaves ofa huge oak tree. Her face was expressionless, though her eyes glittered with intense caution. She could never be too careful with these people After all, this was the first deal she made with a vampire. Stretching her legs, she cold air seemed to ride up from the ends of her black jeans, making her inhale a chilly breath. She wore a long black coat that kept her pretty warm, and underneath that, she wore a normal long sleeved collared white button-down blouse. Holding her feet were flat black boots. They weren't leather...in fact, she wasn't sure of what they were really made of.

Her deep inky black eyes shot around from here to there, expecting something to jump out at her and bite her. Vampires weren't really that bad actually, they were just misunderstood...very misunderstood. There minds focused on deception and trickery, victims being weak minded humans who knew nothing of their activities. Suddenly, Loretta laughed at herself. And that seemed to awaken the her senses. She was being watched.

She jumped to her feet immediatly, spinning around, mentally hitting herself on the head. Deception was her skill, but how stupid could she be to not realize that illusions were forming around her as she sat there, completely to it all. In fact, now that she knew this, she could feel illusions around her. It was a strange feeling.

Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth, speaking in a stern tone, "Stop playing tricks." Instantaneously, the huge tree behind the bench had disappeared, though unknowingly still visible to the normal human beings in the park...and luckily, tonight, there were none. A queer monotone chuckle could be heard from where the tree once stood...where a man now stood.

"Loray, it took you long enough. You seem to be getting more weak by each passing day," he said, a smirk plastered on his face as he shook his head. He took a step forward, now revealing himself in clear moonlight. Easily, you could see his flashing dangerous emerald eyes that seemed to speak for themselves. He wore a black t-shirt that displayed his nice toned muscles and jeans with a few rips and tears here and there. His messy black hair seemed to just blend in the the park's dark backround, but his alarminly pale skin contrasting against the blackness.

"Shut up," she responded automatically, giving him a cold glare, "Do we have a deal?" Her demand out of the deal wasn't that much. It was just leaving her the hell alone. Loretta couldn't understand why it was so hard!

"I'm sorry love, I suggest a small modification of this deal," he said cooly, smirking as he did so, "It involves you having more meetings with me...many talks and discussions." He took another step forward, challenging her fearless attitude. That made Loretta back down slightly.

"Darius. We've had our discussion. A deal is a deal," she said in a less solemn tone. This made the vampire chuckle again, revealing his sharp fangs.

"Oh no, no. A different topic every time we meet. The ways of vampires...the ways of other races...just so you can get to know everybody better," Darius said after ending his chuckling moment.

"But it's all from a Vampire's view," she pouted, a bit childishly. Unfortunately, this caused another chuckle from the vampire, seriously annoying Loretta. Unlike vampires, she was a human, and she actually had a life apart from drinking icky metal tasting liquid.

"Yes...I don't see any problem in that," he stated with a shrug, taking another step forward. It didn't seem as challenging this time. It made Loretta relax...just a bit.

"How long?" she questioned, actually considering making this deal. Of course...she would have to demand his word and make him swear on something too.

"However long it may take child," he continued, still smirking. He seemed amused of Loretta's reaction, and this seemed to intrigue him.

"I'm not your love, or your child," she murmured through her clenched teeth, then inhaled through her teeth, making her teeth feel like popsicles, "But I suppose I could agree. Do I have you're word on this agreement?" Darius nodded, then swore on vampirism. This made Loretta feel much better.

"You're not going to attack me in anyway, or try taking any of my blood. You can not stalk me in anyway, and I have every right to kill you if you do anything...wrong," Loretta continued after giving him a nod. He nodded back, then Loretta swore on the bible.

"Shall we start today dear?" he inquired with a smile, now standing right in front of her. This movement nearly made her run away, but she wasn't the sort who backed down. Loretta nodded.

"Where?" she asked taking a step back before turning around to face the direction he was facing.

"Let's go to this bar I know," he said, something strange twinkling in his bright emerald eyes.

"Yeah right. Let's just go to McDonalds," she stated bluntly then started walking. However, Darius hadn't budged, and had this funny confused look on his face.

"McDalnaldz?" he repeated, clearly pronouncing it in a strange way. Loretta nearly laughed, but realized who...what she was talking to. Her serious face didn't shift.

"I fast food place. It's food is disgusting, but the cookies are alright," she described, now tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him to follow. He took the hint and quickly caught up to her. Then, she spoke again, "By the way...do something about your skin tone. We don't see albinos with black hair everyday."

He let out a real laugh, not a chuckle, but a real laugh. 'Deception,' Loretta reminded herself, 'He's using the art of deception to manipulate your emotions.'

"Shut up," Loretta muttered aloud, crossing the street. It just so happened that McDonalds was convieniently located across the street from the well populated park.

Once stepping into the 'resturant' she ordered three cookies for herself, then took a seat at an empty table with a window next to it. Throughout the process, Darius simply followed her dumbly. Once he seated himself, he finally spoke up.

"What do you wish to learn first?" he inquired pleasently, staring hard into her. This made her squirm a little before taking out a cookie and biting into it. After chewing and thinking for a moment, she swallowed.

"Let's start with a vampire's view of humans," she said witha smile, "This ought to be interesting." Taking another bite of her chocolate chip cookie, she chewed slowly, savouring the sweet taste of the dough.

Curiously, Darius peered at the cookie in her hand. Then, he shifted his eyes back to her eyes, "Do you really want to know?" The voice he used was silky, ghost-like, and chilly. Loretta shivered as he spoke. Taking another bite of her cookie, she nodded.

"Alright then..."

* * *

**Author's Ending Note:**

**So sue me if this is a horrible first try. Well, I'm transitioning the author's place back to Yukari. I like doing the whole 'NRPG' thing that she has going on here.  
-'  
Well, I've read the previous chapter, the one where she has an entertaining conversation with a person labled 'you'. Seeing as I'm not that type of person, I'll just leave it at this:  
'Next Chapter Coming Soon'  
.**

* * *


	3. The Beginning of Her End

**Author's Note:**

**I know most people don't read this, but I'm going to say it anyway, Mizuki is a nickname for a friend from school, that's just her favorite name to be called. For example, If  
your name was really Melany but you like to be called Mizuki  
that doesn't mean you're doing any sort of identity theft. **

**-Yukari Winter**

* * *

"Alright then..." he started, with a smile,"First thing's first. Our overall view of humans, are that they are a pathetic race who only understand what they are taught, trust in what they are told, and believe in what they see. They think reality is a perfect little world where humans rule. But of course, it isn't."

Once he paused, Loretta swallowed another piece of her cookie nervously. This caused him to chuckle as he exhaled, "Now now, we are not saying all humans are like this. Most are though Loray, you must have seen this by now."

She said nothing, but hastily finished her first cookie. Taking another cookie out of the bag, she bita small piece, waiting patiently for him to continue speaking. Then, he gladly continued, "They can't seem to understand anything that isn't taught to them, or shown to them in riddles and literature. The only way they seem to understand things are when it's placed bluntly in their sight. If someone...maybe swore they'd do something, that human will believe it. But words can't be trusted, and that you must know. It's a harsh world out here. What they see isn't always in plain view. You do know about those illusions that have more than one view, yes?"

Loretta nodded quickly, bobbing her head up and down mechanically.

"Well that's how the world is. Their is more than one view to the world. Illusions are everywhere and deception is what you breathe in. Reality is where people die everyday, some murdered, some suicidal, and some assisinated. Many things aren't what they seem, but humans believe whatever they say, trusting it completly, until they realize it's wrong, it's too late," Darius continued, then shrugged, running his toungue along his teeth, clearly visible, "Now this is a boring topic, why we discuss something else, hmm?"

"Why do I have to know these things again?" she questioned him, now a bit confused of what he had said.

"You'll get to know what you're dealing with," he whispered in that same death like tone that made her shiver, again. A car passed by, temporarily blinding Loretta from her intense stare at the cookie. Her eyes flickered to her wristwatch, then she quickly stood up.

"I have to go," she muttered, grabbing the rest of her cookies and throwing it to Darius, "You can have them." Rushing out of McDonalds, she turned sharply to her right, into an alleyway. Though it seemed a bit naive to walk into a dark narrow abandoned alley, it was perfectly safe for her. There was nothing she had to worry about.

Halfway to her house, she stopped and stared up at the moon, as if questioning it.

-Flashback-

"Oh no, no. A different topic every time we meet. The ways of vampires...the ways of other races...just so you can get to know everybody better," Darius said after ending his chuckling moment.

"But it's all from a Vampire's view," she pouted, a bit childishly. Unfortunately, this caused another chuckle from the vampire, seriously annoying Loretta. Unlike vampires, she was a human, and she actually had a life apart from drinking icky metal tasting liquid.

"Yes...I don't see any problem in that," he stated with a shrug, taking another step forward. It didn't seem as challenging this time. It made Loretta relax...just a bit.

"How long?" she questioned, actually considering making this deal. Of course...she would have to demand his word and make him swear on something too.

"However long it may take child," he continued, still smirking. He seemed amused of Loretta's reaction, and this seemed to intrigue him.

-End of Flashback-

"Something seems wrong..." she spoke aloud as she stuffed her hands into her coat pocket nervously.

-Flashback-

"You're not going to attack me in anyway, or try taking any of my blood. You can not stalk me in anyway, and I have every right to kill you if you do anything...wrong," Loretta continued after giving him a nod. He nodded back, then Loretta swore on the bible.

-End of Flashback-

"I can't believe I said that..." she murmured to herself, staying where she was. The sparkle in her eyes almost disappeared, making her eyes look blank and solid, "I've bound myself to a vampire..." There was no end date in that agreement, and no start date. The only bounds were drawing blood and stalking. How could she done such a thing? Well, perhaps a vampire's mental deception was far more twisted than hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, if you don't understand it, she let herself become  
vunerable to emotional harm. And emotional harm is more dangerous  
than physical harm. **

**No one's reviewing or commenting...that is bad.**


End file.
